


Home is were your true self is

by Melime



Category: ER (TV 1994)
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24698923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: Sandy was her home, the ER was just her work.
Relationships: Sandy Lopez/Kerry Weaver
Kudos: 1
Collections: femslashficlets: queer women's literature quotes challenge





	Home is were your true self is

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Lar é onde está seu verdadeiro eu](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24698926) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> Prompt: 9. But on the wild nights who can call you home? Only the one who knows your name. Jeanette Winterson, Oranges are Not the Only Fruit

Kerry always felt left out when her colleagues described the ER as their home, their family. County was her home and wasn’t. She gave it over seven years, but it would be hard to count any of her colleagues as friends, even those she considered friends seemed not to like her very much. She didn’t mind… much. She could always separate the professional from the personal, to the point of being a completely different person with her friends than she was with her colleagues. As much as her colleagues hated her, she loved the person she was with Sandy. Sandy inspired her to be open, not just about her sexuality, but open to life itself. With Sandy she could laugh and have fun, they were even trying to start a family. At the end of the day, County was her job, however dear to her, and Sandy was her home.


End file.
